The Distortionist
The Distortionist es una canción original Vocaloid, lanzada el 9 de Abril de 2017 y resubida el 22 de Enero de 2018, cuenta con YOHIOloid como su interprete. Letra en Inglés Tears laced with cyanide flow through the cracks of a Mirror shattered long ago. And, sure, I’m the one who swung the metal bat, But, hey, I can’t control the urge! Nobody’s gonna blame me for that. Impossible, impossible. One, Two, Three, BREAK! Twist ‘n turn it right around, The details never safe or sound. The truth projected through a lense, With nothing proving otherwise. Now take the time to realize, Despite what you believe. The victim of a massacre Was none other than poor me. Surely you can see the problem, I don’t wanna lose my own reflection, A deplorable perception of me Was none other than an image of you. You’re making a wreck of broken glass And leaving me a fuckin’ mess Bending light in a way that shows Exactly how the story goes Whimsical, dear, your lies are clear Now who the hell would’ve ever guessed? Play my games and abide my ways There’s no way you can compensate A monster, monster, monster, monster Now run away, run away, run away I’m a monster, monster, monster, monster Now run away, run away, run away Now you’re the monster A glimmer of betrayal changes my mind The odds against your favor Forever Ignorant atrocities and Colorless apologies This isn’t what it looks to be I’m not as cruel as you see me Take the time to realize Despite what you may see The mirrors cracked themselves And I was cut on the broken shards And how I bled Stuck in a spotlight brighter than The smile no one ever saw Bending light in a way that shows The truth that left our friends in awe Whimsical, dear, your lies are clear Now who the hell would’ve ever guessed? Play my games and abide my ways There’s no way you can compensate Madness, it’s madness Oh, it’s sickening It’s sickening You know It’s unfair, it’s unfair How you distorted my reflection In all this madness It’s madness Oh, it’s sickening It’s sickening You know It’s unfair, it’s unfair How you distorted my reflection You know it’s too late. .Seog yrots eht woh yltcaxe Swohs taht yaw a ni thgil gnidneb S.sem ’nikcuf a em gnivael dna Ssalg nekorb fo kcerw a gnikam er’uoy .Seog yrots eht woh yltcaxe Swohs taht yaw a ni thgil gnidneb .Ssem ’nikcuf a em gnivael dna Ssalg nekorb fo kcerw a gnikam er’uoy You’re lost in a world of funhouse mirrors, Twisted for eternity Bending light in a way that shows Refraction of hypocrisy Whimsical, dear, your lies are clear Now who the hell would’ve ever guessed? Play my games and abide my ways There’s no way you can compensate One, Two, Three, BREAK! Tears laced with cyanide flow through the cracks of a Mirror shattered long ago. And, sure, I’m the one who swung the metal bat, But, hey, I can’t control the urge! Nobody’s gonna blame me for that. Curiosidades * La canción fue borrada debido a problemas desconocidos de GHOST. * En la mitad de la canción, se escucha el coro al revés. Galería Categoría:YOHIOloid